


Life's Feta with You

by Xyriath



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Puns & Word Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 16:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12461208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyriath/pseuds/Xyriath
Summary: Keith usually likes having a boyfriend, sappy as Shiro might be.  But when the puns come out, how could he not reconsider?





	Life's Feta with You

**Author's Note:**

> Sheith Birthday Exchange gift for [fulltimedoodler](https://fulltimedoodler.tumblr.com/). I hope you enjoy reading as much as I did writing! :D

Shiro rolled over on the bed to watch Keith enter the Garrison dorm room, smiling gently.  The smile turned into a grin of delight as Keith spotted the movement and leaped approximately five feet into the air.

“Jesus, Shiro!”  Keith shoved the door closed, whirling to press his back to it, almost sagging in shock.  “Warn a guy!”

Shiro pushed himself up, at this point cackling too hard to actually respond, arms crossed over his stomach as he nearly doubled over.  For his part, Keith only pouted at him, which just made Shiro laugh harder.

“You’re the _worst!_ ”  With a huff, Keith snatched up one of the couch pillows and chucked it over, sending it sailing through the air and landing on Shiro’s face with a _thump._

“ _Me?_ ”  Shiro huffed, yanking the pillow away from his face and pouting right back.  “Is that any way to talk to your boyfriend?  And besides,” he continued, leaning forward, grinning, elbows on his knees, “the _Garrison_ sure doesn’t think so.”

Keith stood ramrod straight at that, and Shiro watched a complicated mixture of emotions play across his face: pride.  Hesitation.  Loss.  Longing.

Ah.

Without another word, Shiro stood and extended his arms, chest tightening as he reached towards Keith.  Keith hesitated for the briefest of moments before stumbling forward to throw himself into them.  Shiro wrapped him up, pulling him tight, burying his face in Keith’s hair and breathing deep.

God, he would miss the way this smelled.

“It’s not that I’m not proud of you,” Keith muttered into Shiro’s chest.  “‘Cause I am.  I mean, you haven’t even graduated yet, and you’re gonna be the first pilot to…”  He shook his head, pressing closer, as if he could attach himself to Shiro if he pushed hard enough.  “…I’ll just miss you, is all.”

Shiro pressed his lips to the top of Keith’s head.  “I know.  And I’ll miss you too.  But it won’t be forever.  And _imagine_ , Keith!”  He couldn’t help the awe that crept into his voice.  “I’ll be the first person to have travelled this far.   _Ever._  And who knows what we might find out there?  Or _who_ , even.”

“What did I tell you about that old sci-fi?”  Keith mumbled into Shiro’s chest.  “You’ve been watching too much _X-Files_.”

“But I want to _believe_ , Keith!” Shiro laughed, scooping him up bridal-style and leaning in for a long, sweet kiss.

“You’re so cheesy,” Keith muttered, trying to twist away, but it wasn’t enough to hide the grin curling up at the corners of his mouth.

“Cheesy, huh?”  Shiro grinned wickedly, and too late, Keith realized his mistake.

“Wait, no, I didn’t mean—!”

“It’s too late!” Shiro sing-songed gleefully.  “So, you’re worried I’m gonna leave you all provolone?  What kind of muenster do you take me for?”

Keith groaned, squirming and managing to do an impressive twist to get down out of Shiro’s arms.  Shiro let him succeed, admiring the way that he landed on his feet—like a cat.  Also like a cat, Keith stalked over to the bed and threw himself down onto it, hair fanned out on the pillow as he sulked up at Shiro.  “The actual worst, is what.”

Nose crinkling with glee, Shiro dropped to his knees next to the bed, resting his chin on the edge to give Keith his best hopeful puppy eyes.  “C’mon, Keith, don’t brie a sourpuss.”  He reached out to tickle at Keith’s side, earning himself a squawk and a swat.  “You know I hate it when you’re bleu.”

“Then sto-oop!” Keith protested, swatting away Shiro’s hands.  “These are _terrible!_ ”

“You think you can do cheddar?”

“I already _am_ better, you asshole!” Keith protested.  “And— _oof!_ ”

Shiro had pushed himself up and flopped down across Keith’s stomach, pinning him with a grin.  “Looks like you’re a little swissed.”

“Man, remember when I had a boyfriend?  I don't.”

“Sure you do,” Shiro shot back, maddeningly chipper.  “And I remember when you had a four-month anniversary with him a couple of months ago, when you tried to do a candlelit dinner—”

“Shiro!  That isn't fair!”

“—and you managed to set my kitchen on fire—”

“ _Shiro!_ ”

“—while boiling wa— _mmph!_ ”

Keith finally achieved his victory, hands darting out to clap over Shiro's mouth with a pouty glare.  Shiro just grinned from behind it, eyes closing in happiness.  And at the adorable, pink flush that overtook Keith’s cheeks, the way it always did when Shiro doted on him.

The expression of someone who hadn’t had anyone truly to himself, who truly cared about him, in far too long.  And all Shiro wanted to do was give him everything.

Shiro lifted his hands to tug Keith’s away from his mouth, not for the purpose of freedom, but to curl their fingers together.  Taking the opportunity, he lifted them to his mouth again, pressing gentle kisses to the backs of his knuckles.

“It’ll be all right,” Shiro said, voice soft, as he pushed himself to lie across from Keith, head resting on the pillow as he took in Keith’s fine, delicate, beloved features in front of him.  He was going to miss this boy, more than he could even comprehend, even as he thought about it, and he didn’t know how to prepare himself for it.

He would have to settle for making whatever they could of the time they had left.

“I’ll send you video transmissions, you know.  And you can do the same.  I’ll tell you about all the cool rocks we’re finding.”

“You’re such a nerd,” Keith said, voice soft and fond, then leaned forward to press into him.

Shiro wrapped his arms around Keith yet again, pulling him in.  He relished the warmth against him, the steady rhythm of the heartbeat, and he filed this away as a memory to remember during the long months in space.

“Hey, Shiro?”

“Mm?”

“Have a gouda time, you idiot.”  Despite the sulky tone in his voice, Shiro didn’t miss Keith’s reluctant smile.

With a delighted, blessed laugh, Shiro tugged Keith in tighter.


End file.
